


There's Only Ever Been You

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But can be read as post-Extra Game if you like, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No Extra Game spoilers, Oblivious, Post-Winter Cup, basketball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kise... was this a <i>date</i>?”</p><p>“Huh? You mean, I texted only Aominecchi about meeting up, booked your favourite restaurant, made sure our friends won't crash it, ordered your favourite food, paid for dinner… and you <i>didn’t</i> realise it was a date?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only Ever Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indi_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/gifts).



> _From: Kise Ryōta, 14:28_
> 
> _Subject: Let’s meet!_
> 
> _Message: I’ve got a shoot in Tokyo next weekend! Let’s meet up for dinner after that!_

Aomine let his head thunk back against the school roof, his phone clattering noisily to the concrete.

A cloud drifted into his line of vision, and he watched it meander past slowly. Today was a nice day – not too hot, not too cold. Perfect for lounging about, which meant Satsuki ought to be on her way to drag him off to basketball practice again at any moment.

He _could_ always delete the message before Satsuki caught sight of it, but Kise wasn’t above playing dirty. Knowing him, he’d ask both Satsuki and Tetsu about it, and then Tetsu would give him Those Eyes again (seriously, was he a puppy or something), and Satsuki would badger him until he finally agreed.

Best to just give in from the start.

“Tch. Troublesome.”

* * *

He _should_ have just deleted the message.

Aomine felt his right eye twitch at the sight of Kise waving far-too-energetically at him from inside the restaurant, sitting at what was obviously a table meant for two.

“Where are Satsuki and Tetsu?” he demanded in lieu of a greeting, stopping next to the table.

Kise didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed at the growl in Aomine’s voice, beaming up at him happily. “Ah, Momocchi and Kurokocchi couldn’t make it today, so it’s just Aominecchi and me~”

Aomine winced at the megawatt grin directed at him, and briefly considered making an about-turn and stomping right out of the restaurant, but, well… the truth was, he actually kind of liked this restaurant.

A lot.

His right eye twitched again as the smell of freshly-grilled meat from nearby tables reached his nose. “Tch,” he muttered, dropping into the empty seat. “Since I’m already here.”

Kise’s grin could have blinded the _sun_.

“Don’t worry about it, Aominecchi!” he added, just before Aomine could flag down a passing waiter. “I’ve ordered already!”

At this rate, the vein in his temple was going to throb right out of his skull. “You’ve… already ordered,” Aomine repeated slowly, fighting the urge to either bury his head in his hands or scream; two very distressingly common occurrences when dealing with Kise. “What would you have done if I hadn’t shown up?”

Kise shrugged, completely unconcerned. “Eh, eaten it all by myself? Momocchi recommended this restaurant, so I’m sure it’s great!”

So she could give recommendations, but she didn’t have the time to turn up? Aomine frowned, trying to recall. What was Satsuki doing today that was so important, anyway? She didn’t normally turn down a chance to meet up with one of their Teikō teammates.

The gentle clink of dishes in front of him shook him out of his reverie, and he blinked in surprise to see a stack of hamburger steaks on the table. “What the hell?” he had to ask. “You were going to eat all these by yourself? You don’t even _like_ teriyaki hamburger.”

Kise paused in the midst of laying another slice of meat on the grill, his chopsticks hovering in mid-air, and belatedly Aomine realised what he’d just accidentally admitted. It wasn’t on purpose, really – he hadn’t gone out of his way to memorise Kise’s dietary habits or anything, like one of his creepy stalker fangirls – but the six of them had gone out for barbeque once, back before their growth on the court tore them apart off the court, and Aomine clearly remembered Kise wrinkling his nose at the hamburger steaks Aomine was piling onto his own plate.

He had no idea why he even remembered that, but judging by the rapture slowly melting into Kise’s expression, the reason wouldn’t matter.

 _Damn it_.

If Kise started squealing about how Aomine obviously cared enough about him to remember something like that – never mind how he’d clearly taken one too many balls to the head – Aomine wasn’t sure he could keep the flush completely off his face.

Kise opened his mouth, and then apparently noticed there was still a slice of meat dangling from his chopsticks. He carefully set that onto the grill, looked back up, and opened his mouth again.

“Well, it’s a good thing that Aominecchi is here to eat them all for me, then~”

Aomine blinked.

Kise smiled sunnily back, as though he had absolutely no idea why Aomine was staring at him with the most flabbergasted expression on his face.

Well, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Itadakimasu,” he muttered gruffly, shoving a piece of Kise’s sliced pork into his mouth.

* * *

“Urgh, I’m stuffed.”

Beside him, Kise made a mournful noise of agreement. “I was going to challenge Aominecchi to a one-on-one after dinner,” he admitted, “but I can barely run, never mind dunk.”

Aomine considered that for a moment. Maybe the Kise from the Interhigh didn’t hold a candle’s hope of beating him, but the Kise as he stood now, with Perfect Copy on top of ZONE potential?

A grin tugged at his lips. He could hardly wait.

“Guess we’ll just have to do this again the next time you’re in Tokyo, then.”

It took Aomine a few moments to realise that Kise was no longer walking beside him. He turned around to see that Kise had stopped several feet behind him, and was wearing this soft little smile. Backlit by the orange glow from the streetlamps, he looked as though he was crowned by a halo.

Aomine shut his mouth with an audible click. There was an odd squirming feeling in his stomach, one that he might or might not be able to attribute to having eaten too much for dinner.

“Yeah,” Kise finally answered, walking forwards to join Aomine. “But next time, we might need to invite Momocchi and Kurokocchi too, Momocchi in particular was very sad about not being invited today, and I’m sure Kurokocchi felt the same way!”

Wait a minute. Was Kise saying… the true reason why neither of the other two turned up… was because he didn’t invite them in the first place? But Satsuki clearly knew that Kise was coming to Tokyo, if she was giving him restaurant recommendations… Aomine’s favourite restaurant, in fact…

“Kise,” he said slowly, “was this a _date_?”

“Huh?” Kise asked, turning to blink incredulously at Aomine, and he was just about to backpedal when the blond added, “You mean, I texted only Aominecchi about meeting up, booked your favourite restaurant – thanks to Momocchi for the information, and thanks to Kurokocchi for keeping her from crashing – ordered your favourite food, paid for dinner… and you didn’t realise it was a date?”

The tips of Aomine’s ears were definitely burning red by now.

Kise started laughing.

“No wonder they call you _Ahou_ -mine!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write about how Kise really liked the fact that Aomine never pandered to him, never held back, and was so different from all the girls who flocked to him purely because he was a model... but alas, wrong PoV.
> 
> With thanks to the Wikia for Aomine's favourite food.
> 
> I hope you liked it, indi_go!


End file.
